Season Four
by You-Shattered-My-Soul-Forever
Summary: Okay, season four episode crossover series featuring my favourite femslash couples, Natalia/Calleigh and Jess/Stella! Don't like, don't read
1. Episode One

_**Don't own anything!**_

_**And I'm back!! Not that anyone really cares... Anyway, this is my first episode/crossover for my two favourite pairings: Jess/Stella and Calleigh/Natalia. **_

_**Now, to get something straight, in this series Natalia lived in New York before she moved to Miami and met Jess there, so the two of them are friends, and since Miami and NY have done a couple crossovers, Calleigh and Stella are friends. Spoilers for 4x01: From The Grave and 401: Can You Hear Me Now?**_

_**Plus I played with time a bit, I know Season 4 of CSI: NY takes place the same time as Season 6 of CSI: Miami, but I switched it takes place the same time as Season 4 of CSI: Miami, it just works better that way!  
**_

_In Miami...  
_

Calleigh Duquesne looked into the eyes of the woman who had introduced herself as Natalia Boa Vista. She was tall, exotic, beautiful, and gave the southerner butterflies.

She suspected it was a reaction Natalia was used to, Ryan was practically drooling as he said hello to her. "Boa, like a snake?"

Calleigh smiled at the lame line, but Natalia seemed like a good sport and nodded, "Boa, just like the snake."

After the small talk ended, Calleigh watched her walk away. Having another woman besides Alexx and Valera sure was going to be interesting...

* * *

_In New York..._

Jess grinned at her friend's expression, "That was my reaction too."

Stella raised her hand, "Let me get this straight, he died from marshmallows?"

"Yep. He chocked on them. The brother murdered him by shoving the marshmallows down his throat. Weird isn't it?"

"Oh yeah... Drinks?"

Jess shrugged, "Sure. You're paying though."

She disappeared out the office door before Stella registered her words.

Shaking her head, Stella grinned and followed her out.

_**Kickoff! Or Blast off! Either works for me.**** New series has officially begun!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't Own Anything!**

Natalia picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey Nat. How are you?"

"Jess," She smiled, "I'm good, I just got off work. We had a really weird case today. How are you?"

---

Jess put the phone between her ear and tried to do up her jeans, "I'm on my way to meet Stella, we're going for drinks with the team, Hawkes got out of the hospital and everyone thought he could use some cheering up, so it's drinks and dancing for nine. Kendall should actually be here to pick me up soon."

"Sounds fun, Calleigh is supposed to pick me up because Alexx invited us over for a girls' night. Maxine will also be there."

"Cool. I was think about coming out there for a visit sometime."

"Really? That would be awesome... Dammit!"

Jess frowned, "What's wrong?"

A long sigh came through the phone, "I lost my necklace behind my dresser, so I'm gonna go. Talk to you later? I want to hear more about when you're coming.

"Okay, bye Nat."

"Bye Jess."

She hung up the phone and the doorbell rang as soon as she placed it on the table, looks like Kendall had perfect timing.

***

Calleigh wandered into her friend's house to find the tall woman behind a dresser.

Natalia heard a muffled laugh beside her and scowled, "One word Calleigh, and your DNA results are put to the bottom of the priority list, just one word."

Her threat was ignored by the CSI and she crossed her arms, "What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for my necklace, it fell and landed somewhere around here."

The blond smiled, "You want some help?"

"Sure." Natalia got up from the ground and Calleigh passed by her to search, "I see it!"

"Where?"

She watched the southerner lift up her necklace, "It was on the floor. You're welcome."

"Thanks Calleigh. I'm ready to go now."

"Sounds good. Alexx called me wondering when we would get there."

Natalia led out the way out the door, "Well, we're going. By the way, I got a call from Jessica Angell, she works with your friend Stella. She was talking about coming for a visit. Maybe you could talk Stella into coming with her..."

***

"No." Stella glared at Jess, "I'm not going to go."

"Please Stell? I thought you were friends with Calleigh? And don't you have like two weeks of vacation time?"

"Yes, but I'm not going Jess."

"Don't say no yet. Just think about it okay?" Jess gave her a small smile, "Please? For me?"

"Fine, but no pestering."

"Deal."


End file.
